Guardaespaldas 2
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Hay ciertas reglas que un guardaespaldas profesional debe cumplir... y estaba a punto de romper muchas de ellas. / ¡Continuación de Guardaespaldas!


Guardaespaldas 2

**(N/A: Esta es la continuación de "Guardaespaldas", sí no has leido ese fic leelo primero o no entenderas nada xD Disfruten). **

Llegaron al restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo la cena de negocios y ni siquiera se molestó en intentar abrirse la puerta, pero de todos modos ignoró la mano que le tendió para ayudarla a bajar.

-Toma mi brazo para entrar, por favor.- dijo mientras caminaban a la entrada. Ella le frunció el ceño. –Por favor.- insistió.

-¿Por qué debería?- no debería estar contradiciendo a su encargo, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. –Soy su guardaespaldas, no su acompañante, por favor no intente hacer ver esto como más de lo que realmente es sin una buena razón.- se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a mantener su posición ahora que se había animado a hablar en vez de aceptar las órdenes sin chistar.

-¿Quieres una buena razón? Bien. Sospecho que uno de mis socios allá adentro puede estar siendo amenazado, lo cual nos pone a todos en peligro. Sí llegara algún atacante de la nada sería útil que te tomen solo como una bonita acompañante en vez de mi protección, subestimar a tu enemigo es sinónimo de derrota.- masculló con frialdad.

Ella parpadeó. Esa era… una muy buena razón.

Él volvió a tenderle su brazo y esta vez no pudo rechazarlo. Suspiró y enredó su brazo alrededor del suyo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no podía nunca parecer profesional delante de él? La estaba rebajando al grado de una maldita novata solo con unas pocas palabras, derribando su porte y distrayéndola de su prioridad. Su plan de alejarse de él se estaba yendo por el drenaje y para colmo arrastrándola también.

Una vez se sentaron a la mesa con otras tres parejas, ella se metió en su papel y disimuló ser una chica indefensa mientras disimuladamente vigilaba que no hubiera ningún peligro cerca. Sin embargo, pronto se vio distraída al sentir la mano de su encargo posada en la suya.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y lo miró con reproche, pero al notar la mirada de una de las esposas de los otros hombres sonrió y no hizo movimiento alguno para apartarse cuando acarició suavemente el dorso de su mano con su pulgar.

El infeliz estaba tomando su mano aprovechando que no podía apartarse por las pícaras miradas de las chismosas mujeres fijas en ellos, arrullando acerca de lo lindo que era el "amor joven" ¡y estaba perfectamente cómodo con esto! Mientras que ella estaba a un pelo de desmayarse, con el rostro rojo y el pulso acelerado.

Lo odiaba tanto.

Cuando les trajeron sus pedidos, Karin de inmediato miró al plato de su encargo y se inclinó sutilmente para asegurarse de que nada oliera raro y todo estuviera en su lugar. Afortunadamente no encontró nada sospechoso, pero cuando miró al plato de sus socios, notó que en el plato del más viejo de ellos habían diminutas partículas blancas que bien podrían pasar por sal, pero no estaban en ninguno de los otros platos así que lo más probable era que…

De inmediato saltó de su asiento y abofeteó los palillos llenos de comida que el hombre estuvo a punto de llevarse a la boca.

-¡Señorita!- protestaron él y su esposa, pero ella los ignoró y tomó el plato en manos, examinándolo con ojo crítico.

El olor extraño delató de inmediato el popular veneno, pero de todos modos pasó un dedo por la carne y se lo llevó a la boca, detectando entre el condimento y la sal un sabor amargo que ya conocía muy bien.

-Cianuro.- escupió al suelo. –Está esparcido en todo el plato, la cantidad suficiente para matarlo en menos de una hora.- miró seriamente al hombre, que estaba tan pálido como su esposa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó horrorizada una de las señoras.

-Soy…-

-Mi novia solía ser policía, sabe de estas cosas.- la interrumpió mintiendo su encargo, sacando su celular y marcando a la policía. –El responsable probablemente haya huido tan pronto como vio su plan fracasar, pero puede que haya dejado una pista, haré que la policía venga de inmediato.- murmuró para tranquilizar al hombre mayor, que parecía a punto de llorar junto a su pobre esposa.

La policía llegó a los pocos minutos y rápidamente intervinieron todo el lugar, arruinando la noche de muchas personas al tener que clausurar momentáneamente el restaurante. Se confirmó que el plato del hombre tenía cianuro y fueron interrogados.

-Jovencita, me has salvado la vida.- el hombre y su esposa tenían sujetas sus dos manos y hacían llover agradecimientos sobre ella. –Nunca podré terminar de agradecértelo. Sí hay algo que pueda hacer por ti por favor házmelo saber.-

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Niña, lo has salvado. Muchas gracias.- la pobre mujer lloraba aferrada a su mano.

-Descuiden, solo…- se mordió la lengua para no decir "hice mi trabajo", ya que ellos no sabían que era guardaespaldas. –Solo hice lo correcto.- sonrió débilmente.

En cierto modo se sentía bien que le agradecieran, normalmente le pagaban para cuidar a alguien, salvar vidas era su obligación, pero a ojos de estas personas su acto fue desinteresado, y su gratitud le llenaba de calidez el corazón.

Una vez acabó todo el lío era casi media noche y estaba exhausta y hambrienta, aparte de incómoda por los ojos turquesas que no se habían despegado de ella desde que salvó al hombre mayor.

-Lamento que no hayas podido comer nada.- se disculpó su encargo mientras le abría la puerta del auto para que entré.

-Está bien, estoy preparada para durar un par de días sin comer sí es necesario.- eso no significaba que no tuviera hambre, pero no iba a lloriquear al respecto y todavía estaba en buena condición física para pelear por la vida de su cliente de ser necesario.

-Fue impresionante lo que hiciste hoy.- comentó sentándose a su lado. –Nunca imaginé que serías capaz de detectar veneno también.-

-Es mi trabajo. Me entrenan para reconocer este tipo de cosas.- se encogió de hombros. –Sí es necesario hasta es mi deber probar la comida antes que tú, sí mi sospecha es alta y no hay otra forma de comprobar que sea veneno. Ponerte delante de las balas, ingerir veneno antes que tú y básicamente morir en tu lugar es el trabajo básico de un guardaespaldas.- él frunció el ceño, pareciendo horrorizado con la idea.

-¿Por qué elegiste esta profesión?- preguntó, su voz normalmente fría y controlada enturbiada con frustración.

-Mi hermano mayor me inspiró a hacerlo.- sonrió un poco al recordarlo. –Él era el mejor, aunque por desgracia se retiró al convertirse en padre. Quiero ser la mejor algún día también.- y no dejaría que nada la desviara de su camino.

-¿Y qué implica ser la mejor? ¿Arriesgar tu vida por alguien a quién no le importas?- lo miró ceñuda.

-¿Por qué te importa? Es mi vida, esto es a lo que elegí dedicarme y tengo la habilidad para hacerlo bien. No soy una damisela que sale con chicos guapos y usa bonitos vestidos.- golpeó con furia la ridícula falda. –Y sí, estoy dispuesta a arriesgar la vida por quien lo pague. Ese es mi trabajo.- se cruzó de brazos, su mirada firme.

Esta vez fue él quien apartó la mirada.

-Sabes…- finalmente murmuró, luego de varios minutos en silencio. –Es bueno que ya estés tuteándome.- volteó a verla con una levísima sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Lo había tuteado, en serio? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Por favor perdóneme, le aseguró que no volverá a pasar, Hitsugaya-sama.- se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo su rostro arder mientras se maldecía mentalmente.

-¿Acaso no me escuchas, Kurosaki? Te estoy diciendo que está bien que me tutees.- rodó los ojos.

-Eso es inapropiado, señor.- evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

-Trabajaremos en eso.- suspiró. –Como sea, ya llegamos.- eso la hizo alzar la vista. ¿Tan rápido? Tardaron mucho más en la ida.

-Pero…- cuando le abrió la puerta y de nuevo ella rechazó su mano para salir, frunció el ceño al ver que estaban en medio del centro de la ciudad. –Esta no es la mansión.-

-No, no lo es.- estuvo de acuerdo. –No me siento cómodo dejándote sin cenar, así que planeó llevarte a ese restaurante.- señaló a un restaurante al otro lado de la calle. –Es tarde pero seguro debe haber alguna mesa disponible, y sí no un poco de dinero extra nos la conseguirá.- le tendió su brazo, y ella estaba tan confundida (y hambrienta) que simplemente lo tomó sin pensarlo.

Se dirigieron al restaurante y justo cuando estaban por entrar, su nariz captó un delicioso aroma y se volteó, deteniendo su andar.

-Eso es…- al lado del restaurante había una pizzería que se notaba barata y para gente de menor nivel social, pero el aroma era exquisito. -¡Pizza!- sonrió, pensando en que desde el año pasado no probaba una buena pizza. El menú de los Takaede no incluía nada tan mediocre como una pizza, tampoco el de la mansión Hitsugaya, y su dieta para mantenerse en forma tampoco le permitía mucha comida grasosa.

-¿Pizza?- Hitsugaya alzó las cejas. -¿Quieres pizza?- ella ni siquiera dudó en asentir con entusiasmo y comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia la pizzería, sin importarle ser profesional por una vez.

Al demonio, tenía hambre y eso olía demasiado bien como para fingir que prefería gastar miles de yenes en un restaurante lujoso con platillos extraños.

El jovencito detrás del mostrador se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a dos personas tan bien vestidas entrar al local donde trabajaba. Parecía especialmente impresionado por la chica, mirándola como si fuera alguna especie de ángel con aureola y todo.

Hitsugaya carraspeó ruidosamente, mirando al adolescente como si estuviera a un pelo de reventar su nariz cubierta de acné.

-¿P-puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó dudoso, todavía teniendo problemas para apartar sus ojos de la chica.

-Tú querías la pizza, tú ordena.- dijo él pareciendo sumamente incómodo y fuera de lugar en ese pequeño local con paredes mohosas.

-Bien…- miró atentamente al gran cartel que contenía el menú y pidió su pizza, queso doble y cebolla. -¿Tú cuál quieres?- él se encogió de hombros, por lo que ella solo ordenó una común.

-Serán quince minutos de espera, diosa… ¡quiero decir, señorita!- se inclinó profundamente. -¿Desea algún refresco también?-

Pidió dos sodas y luego de que el hombre pagara Karin preguntó dónde estaba el baño y una vez volvió notó que el chico ya no la miraba y en cambio parecía muy pálido y tembloroso. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de su soda hasta que las pizzas estuvieron listas.

Entraron al lujoso auto con las dos cajas de pizza y ella se frotó las manos ansiosamente, abriendo la caja y comenzando a comer como cerda, sin importarle que su cliente la estuviera mirando con desagrado por su absoluta falta de modales. ¡Esta era la mejor pizza del mundo! Yuzu la perdone, pero esto sabía genial.

-¿No vas a comer?- le acercó la caja. Él la miró con desconfianza. –Oye… Sí has comido pizza antes ¿verdad?- él apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Ella de inmediato se largó a reír. –Qué gracioso, casi lo creo…- al ver que seguía mirándola seriamente, o más serio de lo normal, de inmediato se quedó boquiabierta. -¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Nunca comiste pizza? Cielos, que triste es la vida de la gente rica.- hizo una mueca de lastima, dándole otra gran mordida a su porción. –Vamos, come. Es buena.- él siguió mirando con asco el delicioso manjar circular con porciones triangulares.

Tardó un tiempo en persuadirlo, pero finalmente cedió y tomó una porción, mordiéndola con duda.

-Hmm…- de repente pareció mirar la pizza con otros ojos. –Es… bastante bueno.- dio otra mordida.

Ella sonrió, comenzando a mirarlo con otros ojos también. ¿Desde cuándo el genio multimillonario Hitsugaya Toshiro le parecía súbitamente tan adorable?

Siguieron comiendo y conversando de trivialidades mientras el conductor los llevaba de vuelta a la mansión. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba tuteándolo y llevaba haciéndolo un buen rato a pesar de su promesa de que no volvería a hacerlo, pero no le importó.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión el conductor se bajó y les deseó una buena noche, pero ellos no hicieron intento alguno de bajarse. Ya habían terminado las pizzas y las sodas, no obstante estaban tan metidos en su conversación que apenas le prestaron atención al ahora estar completamente solos estacionados frente a la mansión.

Tal vez él no era tan malo, incluso sí tuvo razón en que terminaría tirando las formalidades por la ventana en su presencia, no le importaba. Era muy agradable tener su compañía, y maldición, el tipo era increíblemente guapo ¿por qué seguirse engañando diciéndose a sí misma que no le gustaba ser el centro de su atención? Le encantaba, adoraba que la mirase como si fuera una mujer.

-¿Así que no piensas casarte con la señorita Takaede?- en algún punto su conversación se desvió hacia Megumi y su obvio interés por Hitsugaya, y sus intenciones de casarse con él.

-Su padre me ofreció la propuesta, pero lo rechace de inmediato y como él tiene las de perder en nuestra asociación no pudo decir nada al respecto.- se encogió de hombros. –Ella no es mi tipo.-

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo?- lo miró interesada.

-Nunca he tenido mucho tiempo para mujeres, pero sé cuándo quiero algo.- la miró con tanta intensidad que no pudo evitar estremecerse, lamiendo sus labios nerviosamente, ansiosamente. –Y desde que te vi en mi oficina supe que te quería para mí.- se acercó un poco más a ella. Ya habían estado cerca, pero ahora sus hombros se rozaban.

-Lo noté.- susurró, sonriendo divertida ante su mirada sorprendida. –Por favor, no estabas siendo sutil al respecto. No has dejado de mirarme desde que nos conocimos. Siempre he sido mala con los chicos pero tú eres demasiado obvio.- rió burlonamente.

-Supongo que pude haberlo disimulado mejor.- hizo una mueca y ella disfrutó de la cantidad de emociones que había estado demostrando las últimas horas. Era refrescante ver esta faceta del hombre normalmente frío y elegante. –Tú tampoco has sido muy buena ocultando que te gusto también.- ella lo miró indignada.

-¿Disculpa? Si te he alejado e ignorado decenas de veces.- ni siquiera ella había estado segura de que él le gustara hasta hace un par de horas.

-Te sonrojas mucho.- señaló él y ella maldijo tener la piel tan pálida. –Y también has estado mirándome.-

-Bueno, sí, pero…- cayó al sentir su nariz rozando la suya de pronto. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? –Hi... ¿Hitsugaya-sama?- su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que temía que él pudiera oírlo.

-Toshiro.- murmuró, rozando su boca con la suya. –Puedes llamarme Toshiro sí quieres… Karin.- la llamó por su nombre, que nunca antes había sonado tan bien hasta que él lo dijo. –Dilo.- suplicó, llevando sus manos a su cintura mientras sutilmente la apoyaba contra la puerta del auto. –Di mi nombre.-

Ella tragó saliva.

-Toshir…- ni siquiera la dejó terminar, juntó sus labios a los suyos y la besó como nadie nunca la había besado antes, dejándola sin aliento e instándola a abrazarse a su cuello, correspondiéndole con la misma pasión.

No planeaba hacer nada más que besarlo, pero el calor fue aumentando y sus adorables balbuceos cuando le preguntó cómo le quitaba los cuchillos del muslo solo la hicieron desearlo más. Así que se quitó los cuchillos, dejó cuidadosamente de lado su arma y luego se quitó el vestido mientras él se quitaba su traje, y volvieron a lanzarse encima del otro.

Se acostó con él en su lujoso auto en medio de las armas y las cajas de pizza, disfrutó de entregarle su cuerpo para saciar su mutuo deseo y aun así no fue suficiente, por lo que terminaron recogiendo sus cosas y se escabulleron a su habitación al menos tres veces más grande que la que le habían asignado a ella y allí volvieron a entregarse el uno al otro hasta caer dormidos completamente agotados y extasiados con la llegada del amanecer.

Desgraciadamente solo pudieron dormir poco más de una hora antes de que sus despertadores comenzaran a sonar a todo volumen despertándolos cruelmente de su cómodo sueño.

-Maldición…- fue lo primero que escucho Karin al despertar. –No quiero ir a trabajar, pero tengo una junta. Maldición.- alejó el rostro de su pecho y miró adormilada como se frotaba el rostro frenéticamente.

-¿Crees que tienes problemas?- bostezó, apartándose de él para sentarse. –Van a despedirme.- hizo una mueca, pensando en la cara que pondrían sus jefes si se enteraban de esto.

-Tal vez sea mejor.-opinó mientras estiraba sus brazos. –Pareces no soportarlos.- salió de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa.

-No lo hago, pero me pagan bien.- dijo apenas, más concentrada en mirarlo caminar desnudo por la habitación.

-Podrías conseguir otro trabajo fácilmente. Tienes muy buenas referencias.- ella suspiró decepcionada al verlo colocarse un pantalón.

-No lo creo, sí la señorita Takaede descubre esto su padre se encargara de destruir mi carrera, dudo mucho que nadie en Karakura vuelva a querer contratarme.- ese hombre era menos poderoso que Toshiro pero en Karakura nadie lo superaba.

-Y… ¿por qué no… te quedas aquí?- preguntó él en apenas un susurro. Ella lo miró confusa y sorprendida. –Quiero decir, podría contratarte con gusto y sí no quieres… tengo muchos amigos a los que podría hablarles bien de ti.-

-Mi familia está en Karakura…- murmuró dudosa de a dónde quería llegar con esto.

Lo suyo fue solo la típica aventura de una noche ¿cierto?

-¿O sea que planeas irte en dos semanas cuando terminé de firmar el contrato con Takaede-san?-

-Sí no me despide, sí.-

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo nuestro?- indagó con dureza, sentándose en la cama donde ella aún se estaba cubriendo solo con las sabanas.

-¿Lo nuestro?- negó con la cabeza. -¿De qué hablas? Ya conseguiste lo que querías ¿o no, Toshiro?- masculló con sequedad.

-En parte.- reconoció, asintiendo. –Pero sí crees que solo tenía la intención de acostarme contigo y luego hacerte a un lado te equivocas. Ni siquiera planeaba acostarme contigo en primer lugar, fue una agradable sorpresa.- muy y a pesar de estar intentando aparentar insensibilidad ante la situación, Karin no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante sus palabras. –Te lo dije, me gustas, mucho. Quisiera formalizar la relación sí me lo permites, ver hasta donde llegamos. ¿Qué dices?- le sonrió encantadoramente, derritiéndola en el acto.

Su primer impulso fue decirle que sí sin dudar, pero tensó su mandíbula y apartó los ojos de su cara bonita, obligándose a pensar bien en la decisión que debía tomar.

Conservar su trabajo o estar con el único hombre que hasta la fecha podía hacer temblar sus piernas con solo una mirada. Él era el único que la había visto como mujer, no como un hermanito o como un objeto sexual, una verdadera mujer, y en verdad le gustaba muchísimo. Pero vivían muy lejos, él era de Seireitei y ella de Karakura, donde estaba su familia. Su trabajo no le permitía verlos mucho pero al menos estaban cerca.

Odiaba a su jefe y su malcriada hijita preciosa era insoportable, pero le pagaban muy bien y estaba acostumbrada al trabajo, aun y a pesar de que en realidad se sentía más como una niñera que una guardia. Realmente no conocía mucho a Toshiro, solo poco más de un mes, y aunque el sexo había sido increíble no tenía ni idea de cómo sería tener una relación formal. Sin mencionar que él era una persona muy adinerada y una de las caras del momento, y soportar la presión social también sería un reto. Y también estaba el hecho de que él no estaba muy acuerdo con su trabajo y quizás sea una piedra en su zapato a la hora de cumplir su sueño de ser la mejor en su profesión.

Pero… realmente le gustaba. No lo conocía mucho pero quería conocerlo. Y al volver a mirar sus hermosos ojos suplicantes y su sonrisa tan pequeña y esperanzada, se sintió simplemente incapaz de decirle que no. No quería decir que no.

Al diablo, ella también tenía curiosidad de hasta dónde podría llegar esta extraña relación. Aún quedaba mucho por discutir, mucho por hacer, enfrentar las consecuencias y ver cómo demonios lo harían funcionar. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sería divertido, tal vez él llegara a ser más de lo que pudiera imaginar. De lo único que tenía certeza era que lo que sea que el destino le deparara, valdría la pena.

-Definitivamente van a despedirme…- dio como toda respuesta, riendo cuando él agrandó su sonrisa y de inmediato se lanzó sobre ella murmurando algo acerca de que él era el jefe y la reunión podía esperar.

Esto era una falta grave y absoluta al código de profesionalidad de cualquier guardaespaldas promedio, pero por una vez no pudo importarle menos. El arrogante y frío socio de su jefe había logrado con creces su obvio objetivo de tenerla a sus pies. No le quedaba más opción que declararse felizmente conquistada.

Fin.

Ahora sí xD

Gracias a todas las q comentaron el fic anterior, ojala q esta conti no las haya decepcionado n.n Un poco abierto pero me parece un final adecuado uwu

Y este es mi One-shot número 290! Estoy a solo diez de los 300 wow :o Creí q este día jamas llegaría :'D

Un poco de trampas aquí y allá, pero en mi defensa tengo como 10 one-shots escritos en mis cuadernos... el problema es q perdi uno de los cuadernos y tenía como 3 en ese TToTT Ya luego seguire buscandolo :'c Y cuando lo encuentre los transcribire a la compu y los subire claro ;D

Espero q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
